Fogo que arde sem se ver
by LauTheTucano
Summary: Fogo Que Arde Sem Se Ver  A sua economia estava quase destruída e ele encontrava-se deprimido. Como sempre, Afonso gostava de observar o mar para se acalmar. Ate que surge um certo e determinado brasileiro que por coincidência tinha o mesmo habito.PTxBR


**A.N: Antes de vos deixar ir para o capítulo, tenho de partilhar com vocês algumas coisas. A ideia para esta fic surgiu graças a um sonho que tive. Não exactamente assim, claro. Sonhei com um rapaz na praia e depois de acordar não consegui dormir mais e fiquei a matutar em quem seria. No dia seguinte começamos a estudar a obra de Fernando Pessoa na aula de Português… E voilá, inspiração divina.**

**Eu chamei ao meu Portugal de Afonso ( oh criatividade maravilhosa -.-') e ao Brasil chamei Luciano. Chamei Luciano porque nas fics que li ele tinha quase sempre esse nome. Quanto ao Afonso, nas fics ele era quase sempre mulher e portanto dei-lhe o nome do seu primeiro rei.**

**Escrevi isto enquanto ouvia a versão piano da musica "Just be Friends" da Megurine Luka. Portanto se puderem, ouçam enquanto lêem.**

**Espero que não esteja muito bizarra, prefiro escrever comédia a fluff, e portanto considero isto como uma estreia. **

**Ah, ultima coisa. Eu tentei escrever as falas do Luciano em pt-br. Ignorem, por favor, o imenso fail que foi.**

O dia encontrava-se ameno mas havia um certo vento frio beira-mar que fazia as pessoas na praia terem de andar a correr atrás dos seus guarda-sóis e vestirem casacos. Num dos penedos perto do mar, num dos cantos mais isolados da praia, encontrava-se Afonso sentado a contemplar o mar.

Aquele mesmo mar que lhe trazia uma imensidão de memórias. A sua travessia tinha sido a maior aventura da sua vida e as memórias referentes a ela eram guardadas de forma ambígua no seu coração. Ele tinha sido um grande império, um dos maiores e mais ricos da Europa. E o que era ele agora? Um falhado cuja economia afundava um pouco mais todos os dias? Uma memória para as suas ex-colónias? Ele suspirou e dobrou as pernas pousando o queixo sobre os joelhos, nunca tirando os seus olhos verde ácido do Atlântico.

"_Ó mar salgado, quanto do teu sal são lágrimas de Portugal?" _tinha escrito Pessoa nos inícios do século XX referindo-se á antiga gloria de Portugal. Esses versos eram interpretados pelo seu povo como uma metáfora ao sofrimento dos marinheiros e das suas famílias durante a época dos Descobrimentos. Afonso achava esses versos irónicos porque eles eram bem mais literais do que aquilo que ele alguma vez admitiria.

Ele via o sol a começar a cair em direcção ao mar, mas para ele era como se o tempo tivesse congelado. Valeu a pena todo o seu sofrimento? Ou melhor, valeu a pena todo o sofrimento que ele causou?

Angola…Macau…Todos sofreram ás suas custas e ainda apresentavam cicatrizes disso. Esse tópico delicado fazia-o sempre sentir-se deprimido, ele ainda sentia remorsos pela sua luxúria e orgulho daquele tempo.

E depois havia o Brasil. A sua Independência causou no português sentimentos que ele ainda hoje não sabia explicar. Podiam já ter passado quase duzentos anos desde aquele dia quente de Setembro onde o grito de apelo pela liberdade tinha sido o ponto final daquela união, mas Afonso sabia que no fundo o Brasil nunca iria perdoar inteiramente as atrocidades que ele cometia ao seu povo indígena nas costas da antiga colónia. Eles davam-se muito melhor agora, depois de tudo isso, apesar de Luciano insistir em fazer piadas a cerca de Portugal, ambos gostavam da companhia um do outro e ambos negavam isso.

Afonso fechou os olhos para se concentrar no barulho produzido pelas ondas e gaivotas. "Tudo vale a pena se a alma não é pequena" tinha escrito o mesmo poeta. Afonso forçou uma gargalhada. Aquele homem realmente sabia sobre quem escrevia…

Ele tinha de voltar para casa mas não queria. Devido á sua situação financeira, a próxima reunião de países seria em sua casa e alguns dos seus amigos (como Arthur,Matthew, Francis e Luciano) tinham vindo alguns dias mais cedo para poderem fazer turismo. Graças a isso, a sua casa estava barulhenta e ele estava sem paciência para conversas da treta e portanto fugiu para a praia que graças ao vento, se encontrava praticamente vazia, e isso deixava-o mais calmo.

Estava a começar a apreciar a sua solidão quando ouviu passos a aproximarem-se. Ele manteve os olhos fechados e não se mexeu.

"_Hey velho, virou anti-social com essa idade?"_

Ele continuou sem abrir os olhos, não precisava. Podiam ter passado muitos séculos desde a primeira vez que a ouviu, mas ele iria sempre reconhecer aquela voz, aquele sotaque, em qualquer parte do mundo independentemente do tempo que tenha passado sem a ouvir.

"_Não se deve ignorar as pessoas, sabia?"_

"_Vai-te embora."_ Respondeu o português irritado.

Luciano sorriu e sentou-se na ponta do penedo enquanto molhava os pés nas ondas que continuavam com os seus movimentos de vai e vem cada vez maiores.

"_Como sabias que eu estava aqui?"_

"_Ah, deve pensar que é o único que gosta de olhar o mar não? Eu não vim á sua procura, apenas o encontrei por acaso."_

"_É… velhos hábitos não morrem."_

Nenhum dos dois falou de novo, apenas saboreavam o silêncio que era bastante confortável. Mas algo na mente de Luciano o deixava inquieto:

"_Porque você desapareceu depois do almoço? Perdeu a hipótese de ver o Francis saltar, literalmente, em cima do…Como ele se chama mesmo?"_

"_Quem?"_

"_Ah, esqueci."_ Disse ele coçando a cabeça tentando, em vão, lembrar-se do nome de Matthew.

Afonso abanou a cabeça e voltou a sua atenção para o mar. Estava realmente sem paciência para conversas sobre casualidades. Ao sentir-se ignorado, Luciano fez-lhe uma careta e ia dizer alguma coisa quando uma onda mais forte o apanhou desprevenido salpicando-o com o liquido salgado e deixando-o molhado de um dos lados.

"_PORRA! A ÁGUA ESTÁ FRIA!"_reclamou ele enquanto se levantava para espremer a camisola.

"_Nem está muito. Na verdade está mais quente que o habitual."_ Comentou o português que tinha sido poupado do banho graças ao facto de se ter sentado encolhido.

"_Bah, se você acha isto quente, então no Brasil as praias são uma banheira gigante não?"_

Afonso soltou uma gargalhada, de facto ele tinha pensado isso quando lá chegou pela primeira vez.

Luciano sentou-se de novo e encolheu-se para não sentir frio. _"Cara, seu clima é horrível."_

Ao ver que o brasileiro estava verdadeiramente a tremer e não a brincar, Afonso tirou o seu casaco e atirou-o na direcção de Luciano.

"_V-você não tem frio?"_

"_Noup. Não está assim tanto frio, e alem disso eu estou habituado ás praias do Norte, que são bem piores."_

Luciano olhou para ele com descrença mas vestiu o casaco na mesma, fazendo algumas piadas ao facto de as mangas lhe ficarem curtas, e voltou-se de novo para o mar.

Nos minutos seguintes, nenhum deles voltou a dizer alguma coisa. Luciano olhou para o português, quase como que a verificar que ele ainda estava ali, e reparou pela primeira vez nas enormes olheiras negras que o português tinha. "A crise económica está mesmo a dar cabo dele… Não deve dormir em condições há vários dias…" pensou com alguma tristeza. Em forma de brincadeira passou o braço pelas costas de Afonso aproximando-o de si.

"_Hey velho, não morra aqui!"_ disse ele a sorrir.

Afonso não disse nada nem tão pouco fez o mínimo esforço para se mexer. Limitou-se a fechar os olhos e a relaxar no pseudo-abraço do brasileiro. Este ultimo, encontrava-se agora muito corado sem saber o que fazer. Algum tempo depois, reparou que a respiração de Afonso se tinha tornado calma e ritmada.

"_Seu idiota, não me use como almofada."_ Sussurou o brasileiro enquanto tentava ajeitar a posição de Afonso para que ele ficasse mais confortável.

Estava a ficar escuro e a maré a subir, dali a nada, o penedo iria ficar encoberto pela água. Com todo o cuidado para não acordar Afonso, Luciano pegou nele de cavalinho e começou a dirigir-se para a casa do português. Pela forma com que ele dormia calmamente, devia estar realmente cansado e Luciano sentia pena em acorda-lo já que da praia até sua casa eram apenas 3 ou 4 quarteirões e ele conseguia leva-lo sem problemas.

##

Afonso acordou com uma sensação estranha. Estaria a voar? Ele não sentia o chão. Sentia também cócegas na cabeça por culpa da areia e a barriga quente. E depois havia aquele cheirinho vagamente familiar a canela…

Abriu os olhos e a primeira reacção que teve foi corar imenso. Estava já escuro e os candeeiros públicos estavam acesos mas ele sabia perfeitamente que estava de cavalinho nas costas de Luciano. Ele tinha adormecido? Durante quanto tempo? Porquê? Como ele tinha adormecido se ultimamente andava a ter insónias horríveis? Ele afastou ligeiramente a cabeça dos ombros do brasileiro e reparou que ele tremia ligeiramente de frio, e o casaco que lhe tinha emprestado estava agora nas suas próprias costas

"_Hum…Luciano?"_

O brasileiro voltou a cabeça e sorriu:

"_Então velho? Como foi a sesta?"_

"_Hum, idiota porque não me acordaste?"_

O sorriso do brasileiro desapareceu e ele olhou para a frente:

"_Porque você parecia precisar de dormir."_

"_N-não precisava nada. Podes me por no chão?"_

"_Nem ê ainda nem acordou totalmente, para além do mais parece bastante cansado ainda."_ Disse indignado Luciano enquanto que segurava com mais firmeza o português que se debatia inutilmente nas suas costas.

"_M-mas isto é humilhante!"_

"_He? Como assim?"_

"_Era EU quem antes te levava de cavalinho para a cama depois de adormeceres no jardim."_

"_Você chama o seu irmão de pedófilo por culpa do Romano, mas você é igualzinho a ele." _Respondeu o brasileiro com uma gargalhada.

Portugal ficou ainda mais vermelho e deu um murro leve na cabeça do brasileiro:

"_S-seu selvagem pervertido mal-educado!"_

"_Aha, sei. Agora volte a dormir. Está precisando."_

"_E-eu vou a pé!"_

"_Não seja ridículo. Você mal consegue aguentar com seus olhos abertos."_

"_M-m-mas…"_

"_Eu aguento com você! Sou maior e mais forte que você agora sabe? Além do mais, faltam só nem 10 minutos para chegar a sua casa. E não se preocupe, eu entro pelas traseiras para seus convidados não o verem e irem incomodar."_

Sem saber ao certo o que fazer, Afonso segurou-se com força ao pescoço de Luciano e encostou o seu nariz ao espaço que ficava entre a omoplata e o pescoço. Ah, o cheiro a canela, ele sabia que lhe era familiar…

"_H-hey! Isso faz cócegas!"_

"_Obrigado."_ Sussurrou o português que já nem força para manter os olhos abertos tinha.

"_D-de quê?"_

"_Fazer-me companhia. Pelos vistos aqui o velho dorme melhor quando estás por perto."_ Disse ele soltando uma gargalhada muito fraca e Luciano sentiu a sua cara a arder.

Ficaram novamente calados e quando Luciano sentiu que a respiração de Afonso tinha de novo acalmado e ele estava a dormir de novo, instintivamente segurou-o com mais firmeza contra si. Na sua mente vagueava um dos mais famosos versos da lírica Camoniana: _"A amor é o fogo que arde sem se ver."_

O noite continuava tão ventosa como o dia, apesar de mais fria. E mesmo que tenha reclamado do clima de Portugal , Luciano tentava agora pensar no que sentia. Frio? Pelos vistos o fogo era forte demais para ele conseguir sentir frio.

**A.N: Força, matem-me de novo. Este final horrível já o fez. **

**Não me perguntem como alguém consegue pegar noutra pessoa de cavalinho sem a acordar, porque eu não sei. Deve ser uma coisa que só o Brasil consegue fazer~**

**E por falar em "de cavalinho", essa foi uma expressão que me deu muito trabalho. Cá em Portugal dizemos "ás cavalitas" então tive de andar a perguntar a amigos online a "tradução" Peço perdão se foi usada de forma errada.**

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado…**


End file.
